indieficteaser
by TheIndieFicComp
Summary: indie fic comp tease, tease, tease. Seven great entries, seven great writers, be teased here..then go read and vote!


Indie_fic comp teaser..

There have been seven entries for the indie_fic, brilliant stories with plenty of twists and turns for everyone. Please take the time to read and review and vote. See profile for the entries..

http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / ~theindieficcomp #

Sometimes it lasts

Entry no1 ~ After not seeing Eric for over six years, Sookie is working as a telepath at the Vampire Conference held in New Orleans. But is the King happy to see her?

…I stared at the heavy wooden doors that led into the ballroom. I didn't want to go in, but I was here to do a job, and being very highly paid for it even if it had been for a huge price on a personal level. And anyway, I couldn't avoid him forever, so it was better that I just got it over and done with…

At the Dead Center

Entry no2 ~ Arlene was pulled into a new world she had never known before as she opened her birthday present. Could she go out of there before it's too late?

"It's a mistake," said Arlene between breaths. "We should stop, Viktor."

"Eric. My name is Eric," the man pressed her against the wall beside her apartment's door. "Let me in, and I'll prove to you that it's not a mistake." He kissed her neck. "Please..."

The Birthday Gift

Entry no3 ~ There is a Full Moon and Alcide finds himself alone in a strange wood with unexpected company.

.I always tried to be with my pack on the night of full moon, but tonight I could not arrange it. Every way I turned something made it inevitable that I had to be away from Shreveport and that I had to be alone tonight. I did get lucky finding these woods, they were dense and isolated. I felt safe here, I was sure no one was around.

When Sam met Callisto

Entry no4 ~ Sam Merlotte met Callisto, the maenad, but how and what happened?

Just for kicks, Sam Merlotte was tracking a most revolting smell.

He'd needed to clear his head after another long night at his bar. He'd been pining over his telepathic waitress, Sookie Stackhouse, again. Really, she had no clue! She was getting more involved with a vampire. He'd wanted her more involved with a shifter. Himself. So not happening, it seemed. He'd kissed her and he'd liked it. He'd been rejected and he hadn't liked that..

Deadly Nightshade

Entry no5 ~ She was his eyes, he was her heart, together they were unstoppable. In a world still reeling from the revelation fairy tales were genuine, a powerful young telepath is kidnapped and almost brought to his knees only to find freedom at the hands of an assassin..

The young human watched the vampire mercenary stride toward him, all loose limbed predatory grace. The vampire towered over his companions, silver blond hair braided back, and a warrior's body topped with dangerously cunning eyes. The vampire's Child paced to his right and slightly behind. She mirrored her sire's steps a smaller but just as deadly twin predator. The other male trailed the two vampires. His eyes always moving, nose lifted to the air, thick dark hair and a ripped muscular body displayed by his too tight t-shirt. He was one of the two natured, a wolf by the mental signature the human read.

Club Ocella

Entry no6 ~ What if Eric had never left Ocella's side? What kind of Vampire would have he become? What if Sookie met him in tragic circumstances and developed a vendetta against him?

As the last rays of the sun were engulfed by the horizon, I lay sprawled on my bed, my eyes staring vacantly at minute stains on the ceiling. How I did love sunset; that special juncture of the day when sunlight died and the blackness of the night overtook the city, refining shadows, reshaping buildings, awaking the dark lust and desires people kept hidden deep within themselves during the day, lending an air of danger and excitement to every street corner. For the past year, nighttime had become my only space of unhindered self-expression; the only time when I was free to shed the mask of politeness and normalcy I was forced to put on every morning, for the benefit of my fellow human beings.

Maddening Bonds

Entry no7 ~ Someone said that the only difference between being asleep and being awake is that you have your eyes open. But when magic and protecting the people you love gets in the way how can you tell which is real and which is not?

…Sophie Anne Leclerc had been the Queen of Louisiana for the past 150 years but she had never seen something like this before. In general there weren't many things that actually could surprise a 500-year-old vampire but a thousand-year-old Viking asking politely to be her Sheriff certainly could!


End file.
